


铁虫-Mr. Stark的小Peter

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Daddy Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Tony Stark, little peter parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Stark从来没想过自家的蜘蛛侠是个Little注：尝试写出Cglre。。。如果有什么不对的地方，欢迎在下方留言指出我的错误，我会尽快改善的^_^





	铁虫-Mr. Stark的小Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【授翻 little Sammy】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366514) by [sunshinedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark). 

“Boss, Mr. Parker并不想要让任何人进入他的房间。”

＂这男孩有什么是我不能知道的。＂Tony被自家AI的话语给逗笑了。

＂打开吧。＂冷笑了声，他说。

但Friday却并没按照Tony的指示执行任务，她只是重复了Peter Parker给她下达的指示。

＂我恐怕我不能按照您的意思，boss。Mr. Parker 并不想要谁进入他的房间，哪怕是您。＂

被Friday这么告知的Tony Stark在原地呆了一秒，看了眼眼前任然紧紧关着的房门，果断地下达了自己的命令。

＂Friday，做个好女孩，我命令你把房门打开。＂

他的语气有些冰冷，但却不难听出其中对男孩的担忧。

他可不想要再看着Peter受伤，或再次经历失去小蜘蛛的痛。

这一次，AI服从了创造主的命令，打开了Peter Parker的房门。她知道为什么年轻的蜘蛛侠不想要任何人进入他的房间，但却没办法违背Tony Stark的命令。

小男孩的秘密注定会被Daddy发现。

房门被打开后，进入眼帘的场景是Tony从未想过也从未觉得自己会面对的。

年轻的蜘蛛侠上半身只穿这自己不小心买大一号的t-shirt, 上面还印着＂I survived my trip to New York＂的字眼。而下半身，Peter Parker 的下半身只穿着一条四角内裤，凯蒂猫的。

这或许还属于"Peter Parker日常穿着"范围内。但男孩嘴里所含着的手指，怀抱里的蜘蛛侠以及钢铁侠双人玩偶，哦，还有离床不远处的书桌上的儿童用杯子以及小婴儿零食。

这些可不怎么可能被列入＂Peter Parker日常穿着＂的列表。

除了在同样一张桌子上的黑色长裤以及深蓝色卫衣。

＂呃。。Friday，介意解释我眼前这特别的场景吗？＂

Tony目不转睛地看着躺在那张特大号床上的Peter，试图说服自己眼前的这一切不过就是Loki那驯鹿游戏的恶作剧之一。不是说他不能接受这样的蜘蛛侠，他只是需要一点时间缓缓。

Hey, it's not a bad thing to be a little.

＂Tonie... ＂

睡梦中Peter Parker像是梦到了什么可怕的事情，紧皱着眉头，挣扎着。脱口而出的名字将Tony Stark拉回现实，他看着蜘蛛侠往自己的方向转，双眼仍然闭着。哦，那被他含在嘴里的手指甚至还有着淡淡的牙印。

无论是不是邪神可恨的恶作剧，还是这真的是蜘蛛侠不为人知的可爱一面。

他很确定这个＇Tonie＇就是他，Anthony Edward Stark。

他的身体在脑袋还未完全推算出最好的下一步前行动了。Tony Stark走到床边，坐到Peter的边上，将手放在男孩褐色的卷发里，温柔地摸着他的头。

＂我在这, Pete。＂

他对Peter说道。

他不知道当下的自己为什么会断言认定小Peter需要的是钢铁侠Tony Stark的陪伴，照顾。他只知道年轻的蜘蛛侠起来后发现自己不为人知的一面赤裸裸地展现在自己导师眼前后，一定会吓得逃离大厦，说不定还会永远远离Tony Stark等人。

但他知道，Parker需要一个daddy的照顾。

他深知自己绝对不是一个好的daddy，看看他的父亲是怎么照顾他的。但面对这蜘蛛男孩，他知道他需要将Howard照顾自己的坏去除，全心全意地给予Peter他该有的爱。

身边的小可爱缓缓地睁开双眼，或许是因为视线有些模糊的原因，Peter紧紧地抱着那双人玩偶，揉了揉双眼。

但在他发现眼前这模糊的身影其实是自己爱慕着的Tony Stark后，就如Stark所预言的，他利用着自己的反应能力，飞快地远离钢铁侠。

Peter几乎在三秒内便完全清醒了，他将双人玩偶丢到一边，拿起放在桌上的＇成人衣物＇，快速地换装，并准备开门离开。

但Tony的声音打断了他所有去路。

＂封锁房间，Friday。＂

蜘蛛侠不死心地不断尝试打开房门，或寻找其他的出口。但他就是不敢看向Tony Stark。

他的脑袋里不断发出红色警报。他的秘密被发现了，Mr. Stark一定觉得他是个怪胎，然后一定把他从复仇者联盟踢出，甚至不让他再靠近任何和这一切有关的人事物。

仿佛能看见自己悲惨的结局，他完了。

＂Kid，看着我。＂

他的导师命令着他。

天啊，此时此刻的Peter Parker多么希望自己是只鸵鸟，像卡通里所画的一样，把自己的头埋到地底里，假装听不见Tony的任何一句话, 逃离现实世界。

＂Pete。＂

Stark的语气坚定无比，不容许Peter Parker再一次的尝试，逃离钢铁侠那炽热眼神注视的尝试。

＂Pete。＂

不不不，他不能面对Mr. Stark。

＇他一定会狠狠地讽刺我，然后说我是个怪物，然后Mr. Stark一定会把我赶走，赶出纽约市，然后我-＇

＂Peter，我在和你说话，看着我。＂

Stark再度发声，但这一次他的语气并不容忍Peter再一次的逃避。这让Peter不禁感到更加害怕了。

他们两需要好好谈谈。

\---------- 

＂所以，你是个little？＂

单刀直入地，Tony发出了自己的疑问。好吧，其实他自己也不知道干嘛要提出这倒问题。

他明知答案，却执着于从Peter口中得出回答。他想要听见小蜘蛛自己承认自己的＇身份＇，为自己感到骄傲。

Hey, again, it is not a bad thing to be a little. Always be proud of yourself every time no matter what.

“。。。是的，先生。”

要不是对方不安地玩弄着自己的十指，Tony Stark还以为自己眼前的男孩被某种法术定于原地，没办法一动也没办法发出声音。

男人盘腿坐在地板上，后背靠在床边。他像是漫不经心地拿起被男孩随意扔在地板上的玩偶，先是蜘蛛侠，再到他自己，然后将两个玩偶都放在自己的怀里。

他与Peter之间相差快要一米。

Peter Parker坐立不安地坐在男人的面前，他不敢抬起头，不敢看着Mr.Stark，不敢对上他的视线。仿佛这样他就能更快地逃离这对他来说是酷刑场的房间，然后离开这大厦，将自己从纽约市消失，说不定逃到国外。

“看着我，Pete。和人说话是眼神交流是最重要的。”

有意无意地Tony像是一个父亲，纠正着男孩的举止。而受到责备的Peter苦苦地抬起头，看向男人的双眼。

要是不在这让他尴尬且完全不想经历的情况，Peter Parker一定会脸红地望向导师漂亮的双眸。

但不是现在。

“Hey，I just wanna talk with you, kiddo。”

他安抚着Peter的语气让Peter差点再一次思想退化成一个小孩。字面上的意思。

“好的，先生。”

Peter战战兢兢地答应着男人，试图平复自己那颗跳动极快的心脏。

“Good. So how old are you when you are a little?”

“5岁左右。。”

“什么事是或什么时候会让你成为一个little？”

年轻的蜘蛛侠虽然不明白Stark的这些的问题的意义何在，但他还是乖乖地给与答案。

“当我感到压力的时候，或则。。。”

男人歪着头站着他，鼓励着Peter把脑海里浮现的答案说完。

“或则当我在做些一个小孩会做的事。”

“像是彩色之类的？”

男人发问道。他需要知道更多关于小Peter和大Peter的事。

“是的。”

Stark像是想起什么的一样，咬了咬下唇后继续开口向Peter提出疑问。这一次，这些问题都让男孩感到更为惊讶。

“你喜欢我吗？”

Peter瞪大的双眼以及开始浮现红云的脸颊仿佛在大声地喊着答案。他喜欢Tony Stark可以说是每个人都知道的一件事，除了他们都将这份喜欢误认为粉丝对于偶像的喜欢，就像普通人民对身为天才，亿万富翁，花花公子以及慈善家的超级英雄钢铁侠aka Tony Stark的喜欢。

“。。。喜欢。”

他低着头，喃喃细语般地说着。

见男孩还乖乖地坐在原地，没再一度开始寻找逃离方案，Stark继续提问。

“你信任我吗，kid？”

“当然了，先生。我信任你，但是我-”

Stark打断了男孩的话语，这是他今天第一次这么做。

“那你愿意成为我爱的男孩吗？”

Parker抬起头，不敢相信地看着男人。他不敢相信Tony Stark向他提出了这问题。当然，他当然行愿意成为Tony的男孩，称他为daddy，听从他，心甘情愿地接受他所给予的处罚，乖乖地。

因为他知道这男人将会是个爱他，呵护他的daddy。

但他仍然不敢相信现在从男人口中说出的话语。

‘Mr.Stark真的会接受这样的我吗？’

“Peter，你愿意让我成为你的daddy吗？”

男孩紧咬着下唇，看着Tony Stark，那双美丽的眼睛就像是快要落下泪珠。

“Mr.Stark。。。”

“我在这，Pete。”

Peter看着男人的双眼，就像是他所教导的一样，点了点头。

对于他的答案，Tony Stark笑了。而这温柔的笑让Peter害羞地低下脑袋，看着浅蓝色的地毯。

“过来点，kid。”

即便是Tony Stark刚成为自己的daddy的时刻，Peter依旧对着要求感到害羞。他从来都没有这么靠近过Tony Stark。

好在Tony Stark对年轻的蜘蛛侠的耐心可以算得上是无限的，男人并没因为男孩的不顺从而感到一丝不耐烦，相反地，他拍了拍身边的空位，尝试鼓励着男孩向自己移动。

迟疑了几秒钟，Peter照做了。

将双人玩偶放到一旁，Stark将慢慢靠近自己的男孩抱入怀里，将自己埋到Peter的颈项，嗅着他迷人的体香。


End file.
